This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The research plan for INBRE 2 in Idaho envisions the inclusion of nine higher education institutions in the state, but with the level of commitment commensurate with the culture and mission of each university. For example, Boise State University which has a research mission has faculty who participate as either Project Leaders or Investigators. NNU, on the other hand, with a greater emphasis on teaching in its mission has faculty whose primary role is as Student Research Mentor. The Research Core's goal for INBRE 2 is to enhance the biomedical research efforts for every institution of higher education in the state of Idaho, tailored to the needs of each specific institution. By providing research funding and incentives to faculty and students, it is anticipated that the overall result will be a heightened appreciation for, and a fundamental recognition of, the central role research plays in the educational process and the long term benefits these efforts translate into the Idaho populace. The fruit of these endeavors is beginning to manifest as evidenced by the increased inter-university cooperation of faculty members, increased biomedical research infrastructure, increased success in obtaining extramural research funding, and a more sophisticated research oriented student population.